This disclosure relates in general to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection for portable cartridges and, but not by way of limitation, to ESD protection of removable data cartridges and/or receptacles for removable data cartridges among other things.
ESD is a constant problem for electronic devices. Static shock can cause electrical circuits to fail even when the circuit is not powered. An arc of electricity can pass between any two isolated objects that come in close proximity to each other when there is a large differential in their electric potential. When touching a computer, a static shock can interrupt normal operation and/or damage circuits regardless of whether they are electrically active.
A removable data cartridge is a portable device that contains some sort of electronic information. To access or modify the information, an operator inserts the cartridge into a special receptacle, which interfaces with the cartridge. Because the cartridge is portable, it is subject to a build up of static electricity during handling. The static electricity may damage the data cartridge. It may also discharge to the receptacle upon insertion and damage the receptacle or any attached computer.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Where the reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same reference label.